A Whisper in the Night
by SweetHeartxx
Summary: Very short Rini/Helios fic. When the small princess needs an answer, will her friend be able to help her?


**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but the poem and plot are.**

**A Whisper In The Night**

_And with a whisper, __  
__The wind carried her off into the sunset,__  
__To the land of her dreams__  
__A place she never could have imagined was really there__  
__Like the place over Dorothy's rainbow__  
__She flew to her hidden place over the clouds and beyond the sun__  
__The depths of her heart and the waters of her tears__  
__Where she could conquer her fears__  
__And live out the dreams she'd only ever dreamt possible._

"Oh Helios," The little girl sighed as she held the jewel decorated chalice in her hands.

"What is it my precious little girl?" The globe lit up as Pegasus appeared to her. "What's on your mind princess?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that everything about growing up is so confusing." Rini stared off into space for a while and heard footsteps coming from below. She sat in silence, not moving, until the sound was gone before turning back to Pegasus. "Pegasus, do you think it's possible to be in love…" Her voice trailed off, a slight blush on her face.

"What is it my little one?" Pegasus whispered softly, sweetly as she folded her arms next to the globe and laid her head on top of them, listening to every word he said.

"It's just. I get this feeling when I'm with this… this guy. Do you think… do you think it could be love?" Rini finally sputtered, a far off look in her eyes as she looked at Pegasus, awaiting her answer. And had she been paying closer attention, she would have seen him wince, and the pain that passed over his face.

"Well Rini. I can't tell you what you feel in your heart." Pegasus smiled. "But if it is true love, you'll know it." He looked up to see Rini's eyes shutting. 'And that boy doesn't know how lucky he is.'

_In the oaken woods,__  
__With the wind at her back,__  
__And the wings to fly,__  
__She looked to the hills,__  
__With a distant hope__  
__She looked to the sky and the trees above her__  
__Before looking back to see the blinding light__  
__So bright,__  
__A majestic white__  
__The man of her dreams was there to fly with her__  
__And prepared to catch her,__  
__If she happened to fall._

Rini was running again, running down the streets of Tokyo, towards her new dream world, towards Pegasus's home. "Pegasus." She called as she came to a walk. But as she looked around, she couldn't find Pegasus anywhere. "Pegasus? Where are you?"

Tears splashed from the young girl's eyes as she fell to her knees. "Pegasus, why'd you leave?" Then there was a soft breeze from behind her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes dry before standing. She swallowed hard and turned to face Pegasus. A bright blush spread across her face as she averted her eyes.

Pegasus nudged Rini's cheek, causing the blush to spread before she wrapped her arms around him. "Pegasus, about what I asked you…" She asked, her voice whispering to him alone, the sweet melody playing in his ears.

"Yes, Rini, what is it?" Pegasus asked as he backed away far enough to see her face again. His eyes were flooded with concern, but Rini didn't notice, as she was too busy looking at her feet.

"Well, how do you know… you know, how do you know if he feels the same way?" Rini asked, her voice very small and unsure as she spoke.

_And to him alone, she could speak her heart__  
__And speak her mind__  
__And trust him with her love__  
__But what if he grew up faster than she__  
__Would she lose him to the world__  
__Or to another__  
__But that would break her heart__  
__But what was she__  
__A fool?__  
__A fool awaiting a broken heart?_

"Rini." He nudged her one more time, softly to her chin. "You have such beautiful dreams for such a young girl. I suppose there are many ways one could tell." Pegasus stopped himself before he could continue.

"Pegasus. Did I say something wrong?" Rini asked backing away, afraid she had hurt his feelings.

Pegasus slowly shook his head. "No, my child. It's nothing. It's just…" Rini stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him again. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, before her stood a boy, a little older than her.

"Rini, this is me. I am Helios." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. "Like this." He smiled and then, inch by inch, their faces got closer, and then there lips touched, so softly, and innocently.

_And like that__  
__A dream__  
__A whisper in the wind__  
__Her dreams unfolded before her eyes__  
__The truth finally shown__  
__And in this place where dreams roam free__  
__Her heart and soul__  
__Would always be._

**A/N: Old, very old sailor moon. Will probably edit it later as well as a longer piece I've written. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
